In the Name of The Law
In the Name of The Law is the 52nd case in St Ronde and the 52nd case overall, it takes place in the Prison district Plot After learning of the team's arrest, Rachel, the Player, Zane and Nicole all went to the CIA headquarters, dressed as agents, to free the team, the Director, Manfred Von Keith, beliving the Player and Nicole to be agents, tells them that prisoner Jefferey DuBray was murdered, so the Player and Nicole began the investigation, and quickly established he was a grandson of Bernard dubray, they quickly added Rachel machearth to the suspect list, before investigating the victim's old desk area Here, they added Claudia Swietnicki and Simon von Kieth to the suspect list After this, the team were told to investigate underneath the building, as Jeffrey went there in recent weeks, there the team added Manfred himself to the suspect list, and digitally interrogated Bernard dubray. After this, the team searched the victim's old desk area again Here, they spoke to Claudia again, who told the team Jefferey believed she was a terrorist, which she found insane, she's a former teacher, not a terrorist, they also spoke to Rachel, who told the team that she initally believed what Manfred said about Jefferey, that he was a murderer, nothing more, nothing less. She learned that this was wrong, as Jefferey killed Branson to save the team's lives. She said that before she learned the truth, she was instructed by Manfred to torture Jeffrey to get information about The Law The team then investigated the below area again, where they spoke with Simon again, who told them that Jefferey was a good friend of his before he was arrested. Jefferey and Simon were both new, at first, so they bonded very quickly, but then he heard of his murder of Branson, he understood why, but felt cheated by it. It didn't help that shortly afterwards his grandfather unleashed a bomb that nearly killed him too. Simon said he didn't take out his anger by killing Jefferey. But the thought did cross his mind. The team also spoke with Manfred, who said that he was working on getting Jefferey out of prison and into the CIA, as the agency needed his brilliance, and skill. The team also spoke with Bernard, who said that Jefferey was a traitor to the Law. He mentioned that Branson was better than him, as he reluctantly did what he asked, but Jefferey blatantly refused everything, how was the DuBray's to become to most powerful family if Jefferey didn't comply? The team then arrested CIA Director Manfred von Keith for the murder, Manfred was shocked that the team, who he thought were FBI Agents, thought he killed Jefferey, but eventully he confessed, but he said it as a accident. When the team asked how, Manfred explained that his superior, Bernard DuBray, wanted to hire prisoners as foot soldiers for The Law's personal army for Project Delta, but he didn't know if al of them oud be on board, so he suggested that Manfred do experiments on the prisoners enough and put AI and machinery enough so they'd obey orders. Jefferey was the first of many prisoners, but Jefferey resisted and fought back, Manfred had to kill them. It was here when the player and Nicole revealed themselves to Manfred, who was surprised they were still alive, as he ordered for them to die, anyway, he ordered for Rachel Macherth and Simon von Keith to kill them, but the Agents decided to arrest Manfred instead, revealing to them, they helped the player and Nicole slip into the the HQ, Manfred felt betrayed, but the agents didn't care and sent him off to court, where he was sentenced to life After this, Rachel approached the player, and said that they need to have a replacement for head of the CIA, Rachel suggests that they should head into the CIA HQ when the player has the time to, and find a new candidate for CIA Director. So the player and Rachel searched through the area and found a document of the top 100 canidates for succession after Manfred's retirement. They sent the list to Simon Sullivan, who found that one of the options was Deandre Jackson, a high ranking CIA Agent. When Rachel and the player approached Deandre, he accepted the position, and thanked the payer for their involvement in taking down Manfred and informed them that they are no longer criminals. Soon after, Delaney and the player investigated the underneath of the building, where they were looking for the documents of Project Delta. They did find the documents of the Project, as well as Project Omega, which the team already knew about Simon said that Project Delta was, in short, the project to take prisoners who resisted the Law, to take away their humanity, by removing enough organic parts and making them robotic enough that they'd obey the Law's every command. And there was a list of subjects they'd ike to test this out on, all of them at St Ronde prison. Chief Richardson decided that, due to Project Delta, they should head to the prison. Summary Victim: Jefferey DuBray Murder Weapon: Crowbar Killer: Manfred von Keith Suspects Rachel machearth "GIA Agent" The suspect is good with weapons The suspect drinks Whiskey The suspect juggles Suspect''s Apperance The suspect wears a badge Claudia Sweitnicki "Ex-Teacher" The suspect drinks whiskey Suspect's appearance The suspect has gray hair Simon von Kieth "FBI Agent" The suspect is good with weapons The suspect drinks whiskey The suspect can juggle Suspect's appearance The suspect wears a badge Manfred von Kieth 'Head of CIA' The suspect is good with weapons The suspect drinks whiskey The suspect juggles Suspect's appearance The suspect has gray hair The suspect wears a badge Bernard dubray 'one of the Law leaders" The suspect is good with weapons The suspect drinks whiskey The suspect juggles Suspect's appearance The suspect wears a badge Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile The Killer is good with weapons The Killer drinks whiskey The Killer can juggle The Killer has gray hair The Killer wears a badge